Forever Wrestling Federation
by watcherofstores
Summary: Welcome to the Forever Wrestling Federation, where fictional heroes and villains clash!
1. Show 1 Part 1

The former WCW Thunder theme plays to kick off the show. The audience is hyped up to see all the new competitors making their mainstream debuts tonight. They are also excited about the fact that there will be three different championships getting their first owners tonight. A camera pans into the Notebook and Clock at the FWF Commentator's Table.

"Hello everybody and WELCOME to the very first episode of Forever Wrestling Federation! I am the Notebook from the first Don't Hug Me I'm Scared video." The Notebook says enthusiastically.

"I am the Clock from the second Don't Hug Me I'm Scared video and the better commentator of the two of us." The Clock says snarkily.

"Ha ha, very funny." The Notebook responds sarcastically.

"But who's best aside, we have quite the stacked matchcard tonight!" The Clock replies.

"That I'll agree with! We have three of our currently four titles on the line for the very first time tonight. We have the Worldwide Title being held up between Grimes family betrayer Carl Grimes, The Man of Mercury Tyzonn, insane anarchist Anarky, and underdog with an upcoming movie Ant-Man." The Notebook responds.

"The Diehard Title, our version of the Hardcore Title, is being held up between possibly insane maybe not guy HABIT, expert gambler and zombie killer Nick, agile pouncing zombie The Hunter, and Unova rival Trip. The United Titles, our Tag Team Titles are going to be competed for in a triple threat tag team match between zombie killing brothers The Dixons, the guy dressed as a pig and anthropomorphic toad combo known as the Circus of the Strange, and a loony superhero that's not Deadpool and a Nova Corps member that call themselves the Marvel Knights!" The Clock say, continuing the card rundown.

"Title matches aside, Hannibal Lecter, a bit ticked about not being in any of the other matches, will be holding an open challenge to anybody that's not in a match, though I'm positive we have just about every roster member in a match tonight…" The Notebook says.

"But the most important matches have got to be those four tournament matches to see who will be the first Forever Wrestling Federation Champion! Ash- I mean Ritchie takes on the wall of a zombie we call the Boomer and Doctor numero 4 takes on psycho killer Norman Bates" The Clock says.

"Doctor numero 8 takes on storytelling survivor Ellis and in our main event, Walking Dead main protagonist Rick Grimes take on electric Spider-Man villain...Shocker. Sorry, we couldn't afford Electro. You know, movie coming up and all that jazz." The Notebook says, finishing the card rundown.

"Yet we could afford Ant-Man?" The Clock responds.

"**ON TO THE FIRST MATCH!**" The Notebook responds, dodging the question.

(Fuel by Metallica)

Ellis walks out onto the ramp with his guitar, getting a big pop from the crowd.

"The following match is the first of four matches in the first round of the FWF Championship Tournament! First, from the Infected South, Ellis!"the unnamed ring announcer...announces.

Ellis runs down the ramp and quickly slides into the ring.

"Ellis, one fourth of the Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors and the highflyer of the three in this company, also a favorite for this tournament." The Notebook says.

"Yes, because I want a country hick holding our main title, that will be wonderful for the company" The Clock retorts.

"Do I sense sarcasm in your voice, Clock?" The Notebook replies.

"Nope. Not at all. But I would personally prefer if-" The Clock response is cut off by a certain theme.

(Doctor Who Theme)

A TARDIS appears on stage and the Eighth Doctor steps out of it, to a mixed reaction.

"THIS guy won." The Clock finishes.

"The Eighth Doctor is… interesting. He acts like how he was in the Doctor Who movie one minute, then the next minute he rants about how he was screwed by FOX and how great a run he could have had." The Notebook says.

"He WAS screwed, and he shall redeem himself by winning this tournament, you can bet on THAT." The Clock retorts.

The Eighth Doctor calmly walks his way down the ramp, and into the ring.

"And his opponent, from Galifrey, The Eighth Doctor!" The ring announcer says.

The two competitors stare off and then the bell rings.

DING DING DING.

The two lock up, attempting to push their current opponent into a corner. The Eighth Doctor pushes Ellis into the top left corner and deliver a few punches to the gut before the referee tells him to knock it off. The Eighth does indeed step back only to rush Ellis in the corner and hit a clothesline. Boos are heard through the arena. The Eighth simply glares at random audience members in response. He proceeds to whip Ellis to the opposite corner, run at him and GETS A BOOT TO THE JAW!

"Excellent counter by Ellis!" The Notebook exclaims.

"Come on Doctor!" cheers the Clock.

Ellis turns around, bounces off the second rope and hits a crossbody, which he turns into a pin.

ONE 

Kickout by the Eighth. Both men get up and Ellis goes for a clothesline, but the Eighth runs at him and knees him in the gut, propelling Ellis over the knee. He delivers some stomps to Ellis' sternum. He jumps in the air and hits an elbow drop, continuing the assault. He goes to the top rope and raises his hands in the air…

"He can't be going for the Eye of Harmony already!" The Notebook said.

"But he is!" The Clock responds.

He jumps, he flies through the air, and Ellis rolls out of the way! The Eighth's elbow collides with the canvas. With the Eighth's back turned, Ellis out of nowhere attempts to execute the Rant, but the Eighth throws him chest first into the ropes, goes for a release german suplex, but Ellis flips over him and hits a backcracker on the way down! Ellis goes for a pin off this.

ONE 

TWO 

The Eighth kicks out.

"While that didn't end the match, even you, Clock, has got to admit that was impressive!" The Notebook says.

"Ellis is getting a break for now, in just a few seconds, The Doctor will have full control!" The Clock responded.

The Eighth is up first and takes advantage off this by executing a DDT on the half-grounded Ellis.

"As I said" The Clock says in response to the move.

The Eighth picks Ellis up and hits a few elbows to his jaw. He then whips him off the rope, but Ellis tries to go under the Eighth's legs, but The Eighth puts his legs together, catching Ellis in a dangerous position!

"Here comes the War Driver!" The Clock says in excitement.

The Doctor lifts Ellis and falls back, hitting the War Driver! He quickly gets to the top rope, raises his hands….

"Here we go again..." The Notebook says.

"The end is near…" The Clock says.

HE JUMPS, HE FLIES THROUGH THE AIR, AND THIS TIME IT CONNECTS! EYE OF HARMONY TO THE STERNUM! But the Eighth doesn't go for the pin. He lifts Ellis back up and puts him in position for another War Driver…

"The Eighth wants to send a message to both the others backstage and the various superstars in the crowd tonight!" The Clock says

But as the Eighth tries to fall backwards, Ellis is able to get out of it and hits a hurricanrana on The Eighth and turns it into a pin!

ONE 

TWO 

Angry kick out by the Eighth! When both men are up, Ellis goes for The Rant again, but for the second time, he's thrown forward, this time to the corner where he left his bass. He starts unraveling the turnbuckle pad not all the way, but just enough so the referee notices. When the referee goes to fix it, Ellis grabs the bass and prepares to hit the Eighth, who has stumbled into the opposite corner.

"Oh boy, Ellis looking to give the Eighth a Gift From Keith!" The Notebook says.

"He can't do this! That referee needs to look at what's happening!" The Clock responds, not happy at this turn of events.

To Ellis' dismay, the referee finishes with the pad faster than he wanted, so just as Ellis goes for the Gift From Keith, the referee jumps in front of him and snatches the bass from his hand. As Ellis watches the referee puts his bass outside the ring, he doesn't notice the Eighth slipping his sonic screwdriver out from one of his pockets.

"What's the Eighth doing with the Sonic Screwdriver?" The Notebook asks.

"Getting the win, of course!" The Clock answers.

As Ellis turns, The Eighth lights up the screwdriver right in his eyes, blinding him. This goes unnoticed by the preoccupied referee. The Eighth sets up for the War Driver and hits it! He goes for the pin and the referee turns around.

"Not this way, we can't have the first ever FWF match end THIS way!" The Notebook says unhappily.

"Problem with that statement, it IS ending this way." The Clock responds with some snark in his voice.

ONE 

TWO 

THREE! 

"Here is your winner and first advancer to the second round, The Eighth Doctor!" The ring announcer says.

The Eighth Doctor gets out of the ring and goes backstage, smiling an evil smile at the crowd.

"Well, despite the ending, that was a good opener to both this show and the entire Forever Wrestling Federation." The Notebook says.

"Now we must move on to our first title match." The Clock says.

"Yes, it is time to determine the FIRST Diehard Champion" The Notebook says.

(Who Would Win A Rabbit? by Animal Collective)

"Ladies and Gentleman, this match is a Fatal Four Way Falls Count Anywhere match and it is for the Diehard Championship!' The ring announcer exclaims.

HABIT spider walks out onto the stage, similar to Bray Wyatt. It can be seen he has a machete with him! He starts to spider walk down the ramp. The crowd is quite uneased by this and the aforementioned machete.

"First, from New Jersey, HABIT!" the ring announcer says.

"A rule put into this match was that each person in the match could bring a weapon of their choice into it, and we see HABIT has chosen a weapon we know as his personal favorite." The Notebook says.

(Rock Superstar by Cypress Hill)

Nick walks out onto the stage, getting debatably a bigger pop than his partner Ellis last match. He is carrying a frying pan.

"Second, from the Infected South, Nick!" the ring announcer says.

"The second and last Left 4 Dead survivor we'll be seeing tonight, and he has chosen the frying pan as a weapon of choice." The Clock says.

(Waking The Demon by Bullet In My Valentine)

The Hunter literally jumps from backstage all the way to the ring, getting a pop despite his heel status.

"Third, from Parts Irrelevant, The Hunter!" the ring announcer says.

"The Hunter, not bringing a weapon into this match?" The Notebook questions.

"He does have those sharp claws." The Clock answers.

(Pokemon B/W Rival Theme)

Trip walks out onto the stage, having a PokeBall in his hand.

"From Nuvema Town, Trip!" the ring announcer says.

"Trip bringing a hometown item to the match." The Notebook says.

"A smart tactic on his part." The Clock says.

DING DING DING

The four competitors stare each other down, until The Hunter rushes Nick and Cactus Clotheslines himself and Nick out of the ring! HABIT and Trip take that as the shot that started the war and rush at each other and start punching.

"The Diehard Title match starts with a bang!" The Notebook says.

'And the match has already split into two different battles!" The Clock says.

HABIT and Trip continue to unload punches into each other, until HABIT pulls out the machete and goes for a swipe! Trip is able to sidestep the slash, but then HABIT just keeps slashing, but Trip sidesteps them all. HABIT has tired himself out, so Trip executes a lariat, taking the Jerseyan down.

"Trip nearly got murdered there!" The Clock exclaims, with a hint of fear in his voice.

Meanwhile, The Hunter has put Nick sitting against the side of the steel steps outside. He goes to running kick Nick's head into the steps, but Nick dodges the attack. He then quickly grabs a weapon from under the ring… and it's a kendo stick! The Hunter turns around to be greeted with a shot right to the skull! The Hunter falls into a sitting position on the steps. Nick goes for a second shot…

"This is bad for the- OH MY!" The Notebook is cut off.

Trip has suicide dived into Nick, sending them slightly up the ramp. Trip gets up, feeling victorious, but those feeling quickly evaporate when HABIT performs a suicide dive of his own onto Trip! HABIT taunts the downed Trip and Nick and nearly gets hit with a Pounce from the Hunter. HABIT dodges, goes to the ring, and grabs a chair from under it. This is perfect timing as the Hunter uses his momentum to go for The Pounce once more, but is hit with the chair!

"The Hunter's Pounce, not helping in this current time!" The Notebook says.

"The Hunter needs to actually hit something on the opponent before going for a finishing move" The Clock says.

Trip and Nick are both up at this point, and they attempt to rush the chair-wielding HABIT. After being held back for a minute, Trip gets through and retrieves a baseball bat from under the ring. Trip nails HABIT in the back of the head with the bat, getting first blood!

"The Unova Rival gets first blood, and possibly bragging rights!" The Clock says.

Nick gets the chair from the downed HABIT and him and Trip swing at each other. Wood collides with steel several times, until Trip uses the advantage of having a smaller weapon, gets through the space between the chair and Nick, and bashes him over the head with the bat! Trip goes for the first pin this match..

ONE 

TWO 

The pin is broken by the Hunter. The Hunter knees Trip's face a few time and irish whips him into the steps. The Hunter then grabs the PokeBall off Trip.

"Oh boy, what creature could be contained inside that PokeBall?" The Clock asked.

"For The Hunter's sake, I guess, something that won't try to kill him…" The Notebook says.

The Hunter throws down the PokeBall, revealing… Serperior!

"Trip brought his main Pokemon down here, and may now be regretting that decision!" The Clock exclaims.

Serperior instantly realizes it was not summoned by it's master and tries to Energy Ball the Hunter!

"Unless that happens, of course" The Notebook says, amused.

The Energy Balls eventually hit and The Hunter is blasted over the ring and through the announce table!

"Oh come ON, we're not even halfway through the show!" The Clock whines.

Nick gets up, and tries to clock Serperior with his frying pan, but Serperior use it's tail to take the frying pan and hits Nick right in the middle of his head! HABIT gets up, notices Serperior and retreats backstage. Trip tells Serperior to stay and keep Nick and The Hunter down, while he also goes backstage.

"The fight is going backstage and this can't end good for anyone in their way!" The Notebook says.

HABIT is seen running through the backstage area on camera. He stops when he reaches the interview area, where Vinny is ready to interview the winner.

"Hey Vinny, buddy ol pal, ready to interview me?" HABIT says.

"The match isn't over yet, jackass, stop being so confident!" Vinny responds.

"Vinny, I'm against a character who's franchise hasn't been popular in the United States since 2003, why should I be worried?!" HABIT asks, confused.

Vinny thinks for a few seconds, and realizes what HABIT is saying.

"Wait, are you saying Trip is a Digimon character?" Vinny asks.

"Yeah, I mean he has Serperimon, or whatever the hell that is…" HABIT says.

"1. Serperior and 2. he's a Pokemon character!" Vinny says.

"Same damn thing!" HABIT says, throwing his hands in the air.

"While I'd like to school you about how they're completely different, Trip's right behind you." Vinny says.

HABIT is knocked down from behind by an elbow from Trip!

"DIGIMON CHARACTER, SERIOUSLY?" Trip yells angrily.

HABIT quickly jumps up and runs down the hall, attempting to escape Trip's fury. HABIT stops at one door and tries to open it in Trip's face! Trip is able to sidestep, but as he goes around the door, his head is grabbed by two claws!

"What the hell is that?" The Notebook asks HABIT comes around and closes the door, revealing THE RAKE holding Trip in a head claw!

"THE RAKE, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" The Clock says.

"Take that asshat, you're not the only one with a pet!" HABIT taunts.

HABIT baseball slides Trip's feet, sending his face smashing into the concrete as the Rake stills applies the head claw, executing the Feral Finish! HABIT goes for the pin.

ONE 

TWO 

THREE!

"Here is your winner and the FIRST Diehard Champion, HABIT!" the ring announcer says.

"Trip got screwed!" The Notebook says.

"But remember, it was ALL LEGAL." The Clock responds.

Adding injury to injury, HABIT turns Trip over and hits the Seventh Trial! After this, HABIT walks back to the interview area, prepared to say quite a few things…


	2. Show 1 Part 2

HABIT arrives in the interview area, with the Rake tagging behind him.

"Seriously Evan, The Rake?" Vinny says, slightly disgusted.

"Vinny, how many times must I remind you, I am not Evan, but HABIT now." HABIT replies.

"*sighs* So HABIT, how does it feel to be the first Diehard Champion?" Vinny asks in a monotone voice.

"DAMN GREAT, VINNY! You see, with me being the very first champion declared in FWF, I just sent a message. A BIG message. I'd like to state that I am the best Hardcore, or whatever is called champion, in this entire multiverse. " HABIT says.

"But you JUST won the title, and you needed the goddamn Rake to do it!" Vinny exclaims.

"Well Vinny, see it this way, look at my competition. We've got a black stereotype, a European idiot from "the old country", A talking cat, a faulty hero, a small-brained Teen Titans villain, and the list GOES ON!" HABIT says.

"I'm here to change the hardcore game. No stereotypes, no idiots, no members of a group of gangbangers, no fake heroes, no fake villains, no chalk drawings, no mobsters, just classy guys...like me. I plan to eventually go to these undeservers and rip their titles from their undeserving hands." HABIT continues.

A door appears behind HABIT as he says that, and he opens it. Before he can bring The Rake through, it shoves it's claws into the camera!

"GODDAMN IT SNOOPY!" HABIT yells as we cut back to our commentators.

"Well then, after…..that." The Notebook says.

"HABIT just said that all the other Hardcore Champions are undeserving. That takes some guts, considering at least three of them are RR members! I think I'm going to like this kid." The Clock says.

"Well anyway, It is now time for Hannibal Lecter's open challenge." The Notebook says.

"This man was unrightly shafted from the tournament and title matches thanks to that idiot of a GM, the AI Director, who I'd like to acknowledge, is a computer program. How can we trust it?" The Clock says.

(Aria de Capo by Johann Sebastian Bach)

"The following contest is an Open Challenge! A superstar challenges anybody in the backstage area to a match, and once a person comes out, there is no backing down. First, the one making the challenge, currently residing in Minnesota, Hannibal Lecter!" The ring announcer says.

Hannibal walks casually down to the ring, gets in it, and stares at the stage, not saying a word.

(Scribblenauts Main Theme)

The crowd pops big as Maxwell runs out onto the stage!

"The one accepting the challenge, from Parts Unknown, Maxwell!" The ring announcer says.

"Well isn't this a shock! The Scribblenauts protagonist, Maxwell, is part of the FWF roster!" The Notebook says.

"And his first match is against a cannibal. Yeah, I don't think he'll be winning this match." The Clock says bluntly.

Maxwell enters the ring and gets into the opposite corner of Hannibal.

DING DING DING

Hannibal simply stares at the in comparison to him colorful opponent for a minute before chuckling to himself.

"Hannibal, quite amused by Maxwell." The Notebook says.

"Considering his hat looks like the red thing on a chicken, who wouldn't?" The Clock responds.

Maxwell, in a surprise to Hannibal, makes the first rush and dropkicks him into the corner. He proceeds to unload right fists onto his head, irish whips him to the other corner and dropkicks him for the second time.

"Hannibal, probably wanting to erase those chuckles from history now." The Notebook says.

Hannibal rolls out of the ring and proceeds to…pace around it? Maxwell watches in confusion.

"The hell is Hannibal doing?" The Notebook asks.

"Strategizing, of course." The Clock responds.

Hannibal finally gets back in the ring, and takes a page out of Maxwell's book and rushes him with a lariat, then proceeds to unload punches on to him while he's on the ground! Hannibal picks Maxwell up and gets him in position for the Lamb Silencer!

"Squash match about to end." The Clock says.

But Maxwell is able to push forward off the ropes, causing Hannibal to go face first into the canvas. Maxwell proceeds to lock in a crossface while trapping the arm.

"Maxwell getting out of the Lamb Silencer expertly, I must say!" The Notebook exclaims.

After an agonizing two minutes for Hannibal, he is able to roll out of it into a pinfall attempt.

ONE

Kickout by Maxwell. The two both get up and stare each other down, before locking up. Hannibal wins the lockup and lifts Maxwell for a chokebomb, but Maxwell reverses into a hurricanrana into a pin.

ONE

TWO

Kickout by Hannibal. Maxwell rolls into the corner and out of nowhere goes for the Scribblekick (Superkick)!

"Oh hell no, there's no way chicken boy is winning!" The Clock says.

Hannibal is able to sidestep and hits a normal dragon suplex on Maxwell. He stomps on Maxwell's head.

"Hannibal hits a downgraded version of his finisher on Maxwell, an interesting tactic." The Notebook says.

Maxwell grabs Hannibal's foot on the fifth stomp and pushes it, sending Hannibal rolling backwards. Maxwell runs up to Hannibal and hits him with a monkey flip. As Maxwell runs toward Hannibal, Hannibal uses Maxwell's momentum to throw him onto the turnbuckle behind him. He jumps on the same turnbuckle behind Maxwell.

"Here comes the Red Dragon Suplex!" The Clock exclaims

Maxwell sees it coming and elbows Hannibal in the face down to the canvas. He turns himself around, jumps, and hits a gigantic blockbuster on Hannibal! He goes for a pin of this.

ONE

TWO

THR-NO!

Kickout by Hannibal! Hannibal, now a bit peeved from that blockbuster, quickly grabs Maxwell and delivers a HARD butterfly suplex.

"Yikes! Brutal butterfly executed by Hannibal there!" The Notebook says.

Hannibal locks in a dragon sleeper on Maxwell. After putting some pressure and realizing Maxwell won't tap, he stands up, taking Maxwell with him, and hits a rolling cutter. He goes for the pin.

ONE

TWO

TH-NO!

Hannibal lifts Maxwell up, prepared to dish out more pain, but out of nowhere Maxwell is able to get Hannibal in a fireman's carry and prepares to go for the ScribbleDriver (Death Valley Driver)!

"ScribbleDriver incoming!" The Notebook says.

"I would bargain my soul to prevent Maxwell from winning!" The Clock says.

This statement must get the attention of the Devil, because Hannibal is able to get out of it and push Maxwell to the turnbuckle. Maxwell jumps to the top to go for a moonsault, but before he can jump, Hannibal jumps up behind him, hooks his arms, and sends himself and Maxwell to the canvas with the Red Dragon Suplex!

"HOLY HARD BUMP, CLOCK! DID YOU SEE THE WAY THEY HIT THE CANVAS!" The Notebook says, in complete shock.

"Indeed I did, and I think the conclusion is here, Notebook!" The Clock says.

Hannibal goes for the pin.

ONE

TWO

THREE!

(Aria De Capo by Johann Sebastian Bach)

"Here is your winner, Hannibal Lecter!" The ring announcer says.

Maxwell slowly gets up and attempts to get a handshake from Hannibal. However, to the boos of the crowd, Hannibal glares at him and walks off, not even smiling over his win.

"Hannibal won the match, but I think he's aggravated at what he had to do to win." The Notebook says.

"Of course he is! He was expecting an easy match but nearly lost! I'd be angry as well!' The Clock defends.

"But come on, not even a _handshake_?" The Notebook says.

"Well now there's no time for a handshake, because it's time for our second tournament match!" The Clock says.

(Basic Thuganomics)

"The following match is the second of four matches in Round 1 of the FWF Championship Tournament! First, from Frodomar City, Ritchie!" The ring announcer says.

Ritchie comes out onto the stage in a Old School Cena like style, to a pop.

"So Notebook, give me a single reason why I should think Ritchie will win tonight." The Clock says.

"He's got a technical-highflying style that is both effective and awesome to see." The Notebook responds.

"And no one ELSE does?" The Clock asks.

"Clock, it seems out of all of people you hate, you hate Ritchie the most. Why?"

"He's an Ash ripoff and I would honestly prefer the original." The Clock says.

The Notebook simply sighs in response to this, as Ritchie gets in the ring.

(Here Comes the Boom by Nelly)

"His opponent, from Parts Unknown, The Boomer!" The ring announcer says.

The Boomer hobbles (I guess) onto the stage to boos.

"In that case, I guess you're rooting for the leader of the Special Infected, The Boomer." The Notebook says.

"Indeed I AM!" The Clock says.

The Boomer rolls it's way into the ring and prepares for battle.

DING DING DING

Ritchie goes at the Boomer but collides with it's gigantic stomach. He then hits some fists at the Boomer's face and tries for a shoulderblock, but bounces straight off it. The Boomer simply picks up Ritchie, tosses him into the corner and jumps straight into him.

"Oh no, I didn't see this coming." The Clock says sarcastically.

The Boomer follows up by jamming it's shoulder into Ritchie's gut repeatedly. He then whips him to the other corner and jumps into him again! Just when the cycle is about to continue, Ritchie gets in a kick "below the belt" to the Boomer, goes off the rope, and takes him down with a jumping knee. He goes for the pin.

ONE

Strong kickout by the Boomer. Ritchie goes off the ropes and baseball slides into the downed Boomer's head!

"Good chain of moves being pulled of by Ritchie here!" The Notebook says.

Ritchie hits some elbows to the Boomer's head and then hits a knee drop, also to the back of the head. He pulls the Boomer up, but out of nowhere the Boomer picks him up and hits a scoop slam. The Boomer picks up and scoop slams Ritchie three more times. He then puts him in position for the Boomer Bomb!

"Good bye you useless ripoff!" The Clock exclaims.

However Ritchie is able to use his legs to reverse and send the Boomer face first into the turnbuckle!

"Don't waste those goodbyes, Clock." The Notebook said.

"Ah, shut up." The Clock said.

Ritchie grabs the Boomer from the turnbuckle into a roll-up.

ONE

TWO

Kickout by the Boomer. Both competitors get up and the Boomer capitalizes with a BIG lariat, which sends Ritchie landing on his face! He then deadlifts Ritchie straight into a fisherman's suplex and bridges.

ONE

TWO

T-NO!

Kickout by Ritchie. Ritchie gets up, bounces off the ropes, and runs straight into a spinning side slam! Boomer picks him up once again for the Boomer Bomb, but Ritchie is able to climb on to the Boomer's shoulders, jumps, and hit a hurricanrana on the unsuspecting Boomer!

"Ritchie must have thought of that in a millisecond!" The Notebook says.

"Ass-kisser." The Clock bluntly retorts.

"Hypocrite." The Notebook responds.

The Boomer is able to get up. Ritchie bounces of the ropes and goes for the Throwback and it connects! He goes for the pin.

ONE

TWO

THR-NO!

The Boomer SOMEHOW kicks out!

"How did he-" The Notebook is cut off.

"The Throwback is a NECK SNAP, a move that never really looks good no matter who uses it!" The Clock responds.

Ritchie and the Boomer are both up. Ritchie realizes what he has to do and sighs. He goes to the Boomer and tries to pick him up!

"OH, PLEASE!" The Clock exclaims.

Ritchie is able to pick up the Boomer, spin, and hits the Pokekill to a thunderous pop!

"HE'S DONE IT!" The Notebook exclaims.

Ritchie goes for the pin.

ONE

TWO

THREE!

"NO, NO WAY!" The Clock yelled.

(Basic Thugonomics)

"Here is your winner, Ritchie!" The ring announcer says to cheers.

Ritchie celebrates in the ring for a few seconds before we cut backstage with Jeff, who is with Carl Grimes, who is sitting on a crate with his sheriff's hat turned backwards.

"Hello everyone, I am here with one of four participants in the Worldwide Title fatal four-way, Carl Grimes." Jeff says as a mixed reaction is heard (some of the crowd being smarks).

"Did you see that, Jeff?" Carl suddenly says.

"What? Ritchie beating the Boomer?" Jeff responds.

"You mean, what I _should_ have done." Carl says.

"You believe Ritchie doesn't deserve this?" Jeff asks.

"Anybody BUT Ritchie deserves it, especially ME." Carl says

"But you have a title match tonight, Ritchie still has to beat another man to get to the world title." Jeff says.

"Sure, I get that, but a Pokemon character who hasn't appeared on the show since 2002?" Carl says, anger in his voice.

"What are you saying?" Jeff asks.

"Well, I'm saying he should move on, with the other Pokemon characters. The only people who care about Pokemon anymore are dumb children and retarded men. My show is watched by people of ALL ages." Carl says.

"No offense, but isn't that a bit of an unfair statement, considering Pokemon is intended for children and well, The Walking Dead is a bit more adult-oriented." Jeff says.

"You know what, Jeff, you're right. Along with what you mentioned, I'm trying to compare an anime to a live-action show. Let's name some animes, shall we? How about Neon Genesis Evangelion, the Dragon Ball series, and *thinks for a few seconds* Digimon. Now, Jeff, I need you to tell me what all of those shows have in common." Carl says.

Jeff looks at Carl in confusion for a few seconds before Carl suddenly slaps him, sending him turning!

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL?!" Jeff exclaims.

Jeff turns back around to see Carl looking a bit different than before, now having his hat turned around and his jacket sleeve rolled up, revealing a particular armband.

"Oh, I see where you're getting at." Jeff says, glaring and angrily rubbing his cheek.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am the newest Rookie Revolution member. Like the hat? Yeah, I like it too." Carl says, both his hat and the armband having the symbol of the RR on them.

"Have fun in the four-way after revealing that. You're going to get your ass beat." Jeff says, smirking.

"Heh, you should be a comedian, Jeff." Carl says sarcastically, before walking off.

We cut back to the commentator's table, where the Clock and the Notebook immediately begin talking.

"Well everybody, The Rookie Revolution, not even taking the first show to recruit a new member!" The Notebook says.

"Logical strategy, why not recruit new members, and a damn good one to boot!" The Clock says.

"Well, we'll see more of Carl during the Worldwide Championship match later, but now it's time for the United Championship match!" The Notebook says.

(Daryl's Theme from Walking Dead OST)

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the United Championship match! First, from the Infected South, Daryl and Merle, the Dixon Brothers!" The ring announcer says. (A/N: For future reference, the Infected South is the settings of Left 4 Dead 2, The Walking Dead, and possibly others combined.)

Daryl and Merle ride motorcycles out onto the stage, Disciples of Apocalypse style. They ride down the ring, and proceed to enter it after getting off of the bikes. All of this is to cheers.

"Daryl and Merle, two out of four Walking Dead characters we'll be seeing tonight." The Notebook says.

"Two out of the three inferior Walking Dead characters we'll be seeing tonight." The Clock says.

(Psycho Circus Theme)

"Second, from Arkham Asylum, Professor Pyg and Mister Toad, The Circus of the Strange!" The ring announcer says.

Pyg and Toad come out to massive boos. They go down the ramp, and Pyg gets into various fan's personal spaces, and Toad croaks words at them. They finally get in the ring after two or three minutes.

"The Circus of the Strange, my favorites for this match!" The Clock says.

"The psychos WOULD be your favorite…" The Notebook says, in response.

"Shut up, you inferior." The Clock said.

(Generic Heroic Theme)

"Finally, from the MARVEL Universe, Moon Knight and Nova, The Marvel Knights!" The ring announcer says.

Nova (Sam Alexander version, by the way) jumps out onto the stage, while Moon Knight calmly walks out behind him. This continues all the way down to the ring, until the Marvel Knights enter.

"MY picks for the match, no offense to the Dixons." The Notebook says.

"You would pick the guys in spandex." The Clock says.

"Not even going to respond." The Notebook says.

The three teams choose who will be in first. Merle starts for the Dixons. Toad starts for the Circus. Moon Knight starts for the Knights.

DING DING DING

Merle and Moon Knight look at each other, then at Mister Toad, and they both go after Toad. They drag him to the middle of the ring and hit a double suplex onto Toad. They then proceed to trade elbows to Toad.

"Why are they teaming on Mister Toad?" The Clock asked.

"The Circus of the Strange are the villains in this match." The Notebook said.

With Toad disabled, Merle and Moon Knight go after each other, trading punches. Moon whips Merle to The Knight's corner, where Moon gets the tag to Nova. Before Moon gets back on the apron, him and Nova hit Merle with a double atomic drop. Nova thens hits some kicks to Merle's head.

"Nova is the faster of the two Knights in this match, remember that." The Notebook said.

Nova is suddenly grabbed from behind by an angry Mister Toad. Toad chops Nova's chest before going off the ropes and hitting a shoulderblock to Nova. Toad then stomps Nova's knee as he rolls around in pain.

"Toad, smartly taking out the high-flying Nova's knee." The Clock said.

However, Merle suddenly grabs Toad from behind, and bridges off a back suplex!

ONE

TWO

Kickout by Toad. Merle drags him to The Dixon corner where he tags in Daryl. They double back suplex Toad and Merle goes on the apron. Daryl pounds on Toad's back and then puts him on his shoulders and delivers an arm and legger. He is about to turn it into a submission when out of nowhere Nova goes off the ropes and hits a big boot to Daryl's head!

"Did you hear the crack off of that one?!" The Notebook says.

"A loud crack, indeed!" The Clock says.

Nova goes for the pin.

ONE

TWO

Kickout by Daryl. Nova quickly goes off the ropes and hits Daryl with a knee to the face as he staggers up! However, while Nova was doing that, Professor Pyg had blind tagged himself in. Pyg grabs Nova and hits a reverse DDT. He picks up Nova by the throat and throws him into a corner. He starts bashing his head with punches. The ref pulls him back, but thanks to this, Toad is able to go over to Nova and start choking him. Moon Knight sees this, rushes over, and tackles Toad off the apron!

"Moon Knight was unhappy with that display of cheating!" The Notebook says.

"He needs to stay in his corner!" The Clock exclaims.

Pyg is about to go check on his partner, when out of nowhere Daryl hits a straightjacket back cracker, and turns it into a bow and arrow, executing the Crossbow!

"Pyg is locked in the Crossbow!" The Notebook says.

While this is happening, Nova has ascended to the top rope. He says some sort of prayer, and then JUMPS OFF THE TOP ROPE AND HITS NOVA FORCE ON PYG AND DARYL!

"OH MY! That may have been FWF's first big spot!" The Notebook said.

"Why did that have to be on Pyg?!" The Clock said in dismay.

Nova is about to go for the pin, but Merle gets in the ring and locks Nova in the Drug Trip!

"Drug Trip locked in, but it won't count as Merle is not a legal man!" The Notebook said.

The referee counts to three before Merle gets out of the ring, getting some boos for those action. While Merle is on the apron, Moon Knight clips his leg, making him fall to the floor. Nova and Daryl are both up. Daryl attempts to grab Nova, but out of nowhere he reverses the grab into Novacaine! Nova quickly goes for the pin with no one to stop it.

ONE

TWO

THREE!

"Here is your winners and the first FWF United Champions, The Marvel Knights!" The ring announcer says.

"DAMN IT, WHY!" The Clock exclaims.

"This is why you should never doubt me." The Notebook taunts.

The Knights celebrate as the show goes to commercial.


End file.
